Gryffindor and Ravenclaw United
by TravellingWilbury
Summary: A prophecy was given concerning the union of the great houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Who gave the prophecy, and most importantly, who are the Heirs that will soul bond forever these two great houses?


"Mummy and Daddy, wook over there

_Chapter One: Aye There_

"Aye there, kin I help ya?" said Rubeus Hagrid, "Gamekeeper" and "Keeper of the Keys and the Grounds" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seeing someone Apparate to the school's front gates

"Why, yes, Hagrid, my dear friend, you may," answered a tall beautiful tanned witch with long shiny jet-black hair, pulling back her hood and smiling at the half-giant.

"Well, if it ain' lil Permelia Potter," said Hagrid, striding up to the front gates and reaching a massive hand out to shake hands with the witch. Then, beginning to cry, he added, "I'm so sorry bout yer brother n Lily. A finer pair I ne'er 'ad the chance ta meet, n I'm righ sorry fer lil Harry, too."

"Thank-you, Hagrid," said Permelia, patting the giant of a man on the forearm. "Little Harry's the primary reason I've returned to the UK, and he's the reason I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll escort ya up ta th' castle if ya don' min a lil comp'ny on th way," said Hagrid. "Tis almos lunch time, n mos days ya can fine Professor Dumbledore in th Great Hall a meal times."

"Then, lead the way, my friend," said Permelia.

"So, I hear ya got yer self married n had a lil girl o yer own bout lil Harry's age," said Hagrid, as they made their way to the castle.

"Yes, I did," said Permelia with a sniff, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I was married to a most wonderful wizard I met in the US, but his passion was muggle automobile racing and he was killed when another driver purposely ran his car off the track and into a concrete barrier."

"I'm righ sorry ta hear tha,'" said Hagrid.

"The worst part of the whole thing was that my husband never knew I was pregnant and never got to meet his daughter," added Permelia.

"Tha mus a bin righ har on ya ta know yer husban woul ne'er meet his own daughter," Hagrid commented.

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to face," admitted Permelia. "After my husband was killed and before I learned I was pregnant with his child I was so distraught, that I thought about returning to the UK, but as my husband was his parents' only child, I decided to stay at least remain in the US so we could all grieve his loss together. Then, about six weeks after my husband's funeral I started getting sick every morning, so my mother-in-law insisted I go see a healer, and that's when I found out I was pregnant."

"It's funny how things work out some times," continued Permelia, pausing to collect herself. "My in-laws were two of the most precious people I've ever met, and even though they were muggles, they insisted that I move in with them until at least my baby was born. They wouldn't let me pay for a thing and treated me like I was their own flesh and blood, so how could I deny those two most precious people the chance to meet their only grandchild. They even paid for all of my medical expenses even though my husband left me enough money that I was set for life and never had to work again. Tragically, my father-in-law never got to meet his granddaughter, as he died from a massive heart attack while I was giving birth to my daughter. After Papa Starkey passed on, Mother Starkey, who had already been diagnosed with incurable pancreatic cancer, lost her will to live and began to deteriorate rapidly. Oh, make no mistake about it, she simply adored my daughter, but without her own son and lifelong soul mate she lost the will to live and finally passed on about two months ago. Her deathbed advice was to encourage me to return to the UK so I could be with family, and after she died I got all of my in-laws affairs taken care, sold their home, and was about to move back to the UK when I got the word from Professor McGonagall that James and Lily had been murdered So, you see, my dear friend, I am back in the UK to at the very least see to it that my nephew Harry is well cared for and to raise my daughter, Starling."

"Potter, what are you doing here?" snarled a wizard with black and greasy, shoulder length hair, black eyes, and sallow skin after Hagrid had opened the castle's large oak front doors and beckoned Permelia to enter before him.

"Permelia's with me, Snape, n her bus'ness a Hogwarts ain no concer o yers," said Hagrid, stepping through the door after Permelia

"Snape, I see that even though he's passed on, you still hold a grudge against my brother," said Permelia. "All you are is a greasy foul-tempered git, and you'll never be even one tenth of the wizard my brother was."

"Potter, you are not authorized to be on the castle grounds, so be off with you," said Snape, drawing his wand.

"Didn't your confrontations with my brother ever teach you that it's not wise to pull your wand on a Potter?" asked Permelia, as wordlessly and without use of a wand she suddenly stuck Snape to the wall of the nearby antechamber with what looked like spellotape covering his mouth.

"May we be of assistance?" asked Albus Dumbledore, as he and Minerva McGonagall exited the Great Hall to see what the commotion was about. After he unsuccessfully tried to free Snape from the wall, he asked, "Miss Potter, would you kindly release Severus?"

"I'll release him this time, but if he ever pulls his wand on me or any other members of my family again, I swear that I'll break his wand as well as many of his body parts," said Permelia. "Oh, by the way, I got married, and the name's Starkey, now."

"Headmaster, I must protest, Potter is an unauthorized visitor," said Snape after being released from the wall.

"Severus, although I do wish Mrs. Starkey would have scheduled her visit in advance, it is not forbidden for past graduates to visit the castle from time to time, and I will be the one who makes the decision as to who is authorized to be here or not," said Albus. After Snape went scowling and muttering out the front door of the castle, Albus continued, "Now, Mrs. Starkey, please follow Minerva and I to my office where we can commence with our visit"

"I want to see my nephew Harry and remove him from Petunia's custody," said Permelia, the moment they entered the Headmaster's office.

"I am sorry, but young Harry's and the Dursleys' whereabouts are to be kept secret," said Albus.

"I am second on the Will of Guardianship James and Lily filed for their son's care, and I demand you help me remove him from Petunia's home," said Permelia. "I already know where Petunia lives, and if it's the last thing I do I am going to make sure James's and Lily's wishes regarding their son are adhered to. I know I've been out of touch a bit while following my late husband all over the globe for the past eight years plus, but when my mother-in-law died two months ago she advised me to come back to the UK to be near my family. Young Harry and my daughter, Starling, are the only family I have left and I want to be as close to them as I can possibly be."

"The Potter wills have been sealed, so no one knows what James's and Lily's wishes are…" said Albus.

"Professor, I know you're the one who sealed their wills, but you are mistaken that no one knows of the wills' contents," said Permelia, as, much to Albus's surprise, she produced her own unsealed copies of the Potter wills. "You see, Professor, James and Lily only trusted a hand full of people with their affairs, especially when it concerned Harry's well being. As you can see, Sirius Black was named first choice of guardian, followed by me, the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and a few others, but your name is nowhere to be found. It is not my intention to cause havoc, but I fully intend to help Sirius Black raise my nephew…"

"Sirius Black does not have custody of young Harry," said Minerva. "He's in Azkaban for betraying your brother, Lily, and Harry to 'You-Know-Who…'"

"You have got to be kidding," said Permelia. "Sirius would never betray my brother and his family. Sirius and James were closer than brothers, for Merlin's sake."

"It's sad, but it's true," said Dumbledore. "Sirius even hunted down Peter Pettigrew, and before he killed Peter and a dozen muggles heard Peter ask Sirius why he had betrayed the Potters…"

"Hogwash," snapped Permelia. "I still maintain Sirius Black never would betray my brother and his family. Pettigrew, now, he's a different story altogether. I never did like the conniving rat and could easily see him betraying my brother's family. Let's see, James and Lily were murdered just ten days ago, so that means that Sirius was probably sent to Azkaban without a trial. Did anyone even perform a Priori Incantatem on Sirius's or Pettigrew's wands?"

"Black's wand was snapped at the crime scene, and neither Peter Pettigrew's body nor his wand have yet to be found any where," said Minerva.

"What about the bodies of the muggles, were they found?" asked Permelia.

"Yes, all muggle bodies were found…" said Albus.

"Awfully bloody convenient if you ask me," said Permelia. "Sirius's wand gets snapped, which means a Priori Incantatem cannot be performed. Then, the body and the wand of his accuser cannot be found, yet the bodies of all muggles killed are still there. This whole mess reeks of one major cover up. Who was the chief investigator?"

"The chief investigators were Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge," answered Albus.

"Crouch and Fudge," said Permelia, shaking her head in disbelief. "I read in the Daily Prophet just this morning that Barty Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater, and you tell me his father was one of the chief investigators in Sirius's case. In my opinion Crouch was nothing more than a bloody hypocrite, and I wouldn't trust him even a little bit. Then there's Fudge, don't even get me started on that snake in the grass. We all know Fudge's nothing but a lying conniving backstabbing politician, who has his sights set on being the next Minister of Magic, and I wouldn't put it past him to use something like the capture of the Potters' betrayer to his benefit and never lift a finger to see if the accused was actually guilty. When I get Harry, my daughter, and I settled, I'm going to pay Amelia Bones a visit and get Sirius at least a fair trial, if such a thing is possible in front of the gargoyles sitting on the Wizengamot. Merlin's beard, this day has been even more trying than I'd ever imagined it could be, and I demand you take me to see Harry this instant, or I promise you that I will take matters into my own hands. Of all the rotten, no good, horrible things you could have done, you chose the worst by leaving Harry with Petunia. For Merlin's sake, Petunia hated Lily and you had the lack of common sense to leave Harry with her. Not long after Harry and my daughter were born I brought Starling with me to visit James, Lily, and Harry. One day during my visit, Lily's mother, Rose, came by and she and Lily both said if anything were to happen to James and Lily, that Petunia was the last person they wanted Harry left with. Why, even when they had Gringotts owl me a copy of their will, Lily sent me a note begging me to make sure Harry was left with anybody but Petunia. But, Professor, what did you do in all your grand, for the greater good bullshit, you leave him with the last person his parents wanted, anyway."

"Although, I am quite sure Petunia is taking wonderful care of young Harry, I will appease you and take you to visit Harry and the Dursleys," said Albus.

"I will only agree to such a visitation if Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey go with us," said Permelia. "I want to be completely sure my brother's son is well taken care of, and if we discover Harry's care is less than satisfactory, then I will be taking my nephew with me. Additionally, if he is not being properly cared for, I will call for my Gringotts account manger, as well."

"Permelia, if young Harry is not being properly cared for, I will assist you in removing him from Petunia's home," said Minerva. "You can rest assured, that Poppy will aid us, as well."

"Now, ladies, let us not cast judgment before we know all the facts…" said Albus.

"Just wish all the facts were known before Sirius was sent off to Azkaban," snapped Permelia.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Now, who the bloody hell could that be," spat Vernon Dursley, having just silenced Harry James Potter's screaming with a vicious blow to the young child's head. Picking the unconscious Harry up by the seat of his pants, he called out, "Petunia, dear, see who's at the door and send them away while I pitch the bastard into the cupboard."

"Go away, we don't need…" snapped Petunia, opening the front door and quickly shutting it in Permelia's face and locking it the instant she recognized her sister's sister-in-law.

"Now, Petunia, that was not a very nice thing to do, was it," said Permelia, apparating into the Dursleys' home. "Now, before things get ugly, I would like to see my nephew Harry."

"Well he's not here, and I've never laid eyes on him," said Petunia, as Albus magically unlocked the Dursleys' front door and entered with Minerva and Poppy.

"Something's amiss, here, and somebody is lying to me," said Permelia in a condescending manner. "You see, Dear Spitoonia, I could have sworn that just over an hour ago, that Professor Dumbledore, here, told me he and Professor McGonagall had left Harry in your care not more than ten days ago. Well, either you or he is lying, and I'd wager the liar looks you in the eye every time you see your horse-face in a mirror."

"Get the bloody hell out of my house," sputtered Vernon Dursley, entering the sitting room waving a handgun around wildly. "I'll not stand for my wife being insulted in her own home."

"Ah, stuff a sock in it, Vermin," snapped Permelia, causing Vernon to spit and sputter even more, as she vanished the prize Ruger pistol his grandfather had capture in World War II. "As I told old Spitoonia, I'm here to see my nephew Harry, and if you know what's good for you, you'll produce him before I really get hacked off and turn you into a slug."

"He's not here, and he never has been…" snapped Vernon.

"Then, why do you keep glancing toward that door over there under the stairs?" asked Minerva. "I was here when Harry was left on your doorstep, and I advise you to tell us where he is before you regret it."

"Stay away from there!" shouted Vernon, making a move to grab Permelia's arm as she started toward the door in question.

"Never even try to touch me again, you filthy muggle bastard," snarled Permelia, glaring into Vernon's eyes and making him wet himself on the spot. Opening the door under the stairs, she looked inside, fell to her knees, and began to weep, saying, "Merlin's beard, it's Harry. He's been severely beaten, and, and, and…"

"Please move aside, child, and let me take a look at him," said Poppy, as she and Minerva gently pulled Permelia from where she knelt. Examining Harry with her wand, she exclaimed, "Albus, this baby's been so severely beaten that I can barely recognize him. He has broken bones, bruises, burns, and cuts all over his body, as well as a severely fractured skull. He's so malnourished and dehydrated that I don't think he's been fed or given anything to drink in more than a week. His poor little bum is so raw, from not having his nappy changed in so long, that it's started to bleed. Lily brought him to me for a check-up just a little more than two weeks ago, and he was one of the happiest, healthiest, and most well cared for babies I'd ever see, and to see him now you'd never know he was the same baby."

"What did you do to my nephew?" asked Permelia, jumping to her feet and staring directly into Vernon's eyes, causing him to soil his pants, as well. After glaring into his eyes for about twenty-five seconds, she brought her right knee up and kicked the obese man in the crotch. As Dursley bent over gasping in pain, she then brought her left foot around, smashing into his mouth and nose, knocking out seven of Dursley's teeth, and flattening his nose. Then, clutching her stomach, she turned her head and proceeded to vomit all over Petunia's brand new settee.

"You've just ruined my brand new settee, you freak…" wailed Petunia, lamenting over her prized settee.

"If anyone here is a freak, it's you, your fat lump of a husband, and your baby slug," countered Permelia, taking Petunia by the scruff of the neck and shoving her face into the vomit.

"Mrs. Starkey, you are out of bounds and I order you to cease your actions at once," snapped Albus.

"I will not, because these two are nothing but evil scumbags," spat Permelia.

"Dear, what did you see in his evil mind?" asked Minerva, putting an arm around the younger witch's shoulders to keep her from tearing the Dursleys apart.

"That," said Permelia, as she conjured a Pensieve and placed the memories of what she'd seen in Vernon's mind into it.

"Albus Dumbledore, I thought you said Harry would be safer living here with Petunia," spat Minerva after viewing the Pensieve memory with Albus. "What we just saw doesn't look like safer to me."

"I am so sorry, I truly thought Petunia would love and care for Harry as if he was her own son," said Albus, sitting in Permelia's vomit and starting to weep as he held his head in his hands

"What did you see?" asked Poppy, continuing to heal Harry's extensive injuries.

"When the great Albus Dumbledore made the decision to leave the 'boy-who-lived' here ten days ago, he sentenced the precious child to ten days of Hades," said Minerva. "From the vey morning they found Harry on their doorstep and brought him into their home these two vile vermin and their son have abused him every day. They have not only allowed their own son to kick, hit, bite, and even burn Harry on a daily basis, but they actually laughed and encouraged him to do so. Just before we arrived, the baby slug you see hiding over there in the corner kicked Harry so hard that the poor child started screaming and to shut him up the fat oaf over there by the door punched Harry in the head and face until he knocked him out cold. You were right about him not being fed in more than a week, and not having his nappy even changed even once since we left him here, as well."

"I've gotten the poor child stabilized, but I'm going to have to take him to Hogwarts in order to get him completely whole again," said Poppy. "These people deserve life in Azkaban for what they've done, and I for one am going to do my best to make sure they get it, too."

"No, I'm taking care of Vermin's and Spittoonia's punishments," said Permelia. "Until Harry turns seventeen, I am the Head of the Potter House, and therefore, it is my right under Wizarding law and custom to seek justice when one of my own has been wronged. However, first, I am going to call my account manager from Gringotts and claim my guardianship of Harry James Potter."

"That's fine by us because we never wanted the freaky abnormal bastard in the first place and…" said Vernon.

"Don't you ever let me here you say that again, you smelly arse bustard," snapped Permelia, kicking Vernon once more in the crotch. "Vermin, if there are any freaky abnormal bastards in this place; it's you, Spitoonia, and most especially that grotesque baby slug of yours hiding over there behind your telly. When I get done with you, you'll regret the day you were hatched."

"Freak, you can't do anything to us, and you know it," replied Petunia, showing her ignorance.

"Mrs. Dursley, your assumption is incorrect, for we have an agreement with your own prime minister regarding crimes against our children, and Mrs. Starkey as the Potter Head of House is well within her rights to demand justice in this manner," said Albus. "Our laws prohibit the taking of your lives as punishment, or surely you and your husband would have already been killed by Mrs. Starkey. Mrs. Starkey, if you don't mind, I'd like to clean the mess and stench from this room."

"Other than with the Dursleys, be my guest," said Permelia. "I'll be taking care of them myself."

"Mu-me, Mu-me," cried the Dursleys' son Dudley, after he and his parents were all suddenly wearing orange prison clothing made from extremely scratchy burlap.

"I demand you change our clothing back, especially little Diddy's," spat Petunia.

"No, this is what you will wear until I'm done with you, today," said Permelia.

"But, my son's innocent, you can't punish him, too," begged Petunia.

"In my world, children can and are punished for the crimes of their parents, but I will be merciful to our ears and take care of his whining and crying," Permelia responded. Pointing her wand at Dudley, Permelia silenced him and conjured a cage around him so he couldn't get to either of his parents.

"Diddy," cried Petunia, as she raced to her son's side only to be thrown back when she touched the bars of his cage.

"Enough of your pathetic whinging, as well," said Permelia, silencing Vernon and Petunia and conjuring cages around them, too. "When you are spoken to you will be forced to respond truthfully, but other than that you are to remain silent."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Griphook, thank-you for coming to see us on such a short notice, and may your accounts be always overflowing with galleons," said Permelia to her Gringotts account manager upon his arrival some thirty minutes later.

"You are quite welcome Mrs. Starkey," said Griphook. "It is always my pleasure doing business with you, and at this time, I send you greetings from Director **Ragnuk the twenty-first."**

**"Thank-you, Griphook," said Permelia. "I called you here today so I could claim my guardianship of my nephew, Harry James Potter."**

**"Permelia, I am sorry, but I cannot permit you to do this," said Albus. "I realize my mistake for leaving Harry here without checking to see how the Dursleys would treat him, and, rest assured, when we leave here today he will be well taken care of from now on."**

**"Professor Dumbledore, you are a great wizard, and until just now I always looked up to you, but if you think for one second I'm going to stand by and let you leave Harry here with these abnormal freaks of nature, then you need to check yourself into the loony bin at St. Mungo's," said Permelia. "Griphook, please tell Professor Dumbledore what will happen if he prevents me from claiming the guardianship of my nephew."**

**"Albus Dumbledore, if you do as you have threatened I will invoke the treaty signed by your government and the Goblin Nation in 1849 which prohibits the interference of wizards into Goblin wills and trusts," said Griphook. "Which means everything in your family vaults in Gringotts shall be made forfeit, you shall be forever banned from doing business with Gringotts or any of its subsidiaries, and you shall be removed from all positions of authority you now hold, including the **Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We can do this because, in addition to the wills filed with your Ministry of Magic, James and Lily Potter filed Goblin wills and trusts, as well."

"Professor, it is not my intentions to be your antagonist, and I am only carrying out my brother's and sister-in-law's wishes regarding Harry's care," said Permelia. "Harry and my daughter Starling are the only family I have left, and I am taking my mother-in-law's deathbed advice by keeping my family with me."

"Permelia, I understand your position, but Lily's sacrifice to keep Harry alive makes him safer living with Petunia, who shares his mother's blood," said Albus.

"So, that's what this is all about," said Permelia. "Professor, you are a highly intelligent man, but you have made a very grave error. The protection you are talking about does not exist. Petunia does not love Harry even a little bit. If she had, I should not have been able to apparate into this cesspool she calls a home."

"You are quite correct in your assumption, I have indeed made a most grievous error," said Albus after rechecking the wards he had placed around the Dursleys' home. "Harry has been less protected here than he would have been in almost every place in Britain and had this home been attacked he would have most likely perished along with the Dursleys. You may now with my blessings claim Harry's guardianship, but please allow me to do my part in making your family as safe as possible."

"Thank-you, Professor," said Permelia. "As my first act as Harry's guardian I give Madam Pomfrey permission take him to the Hogwarts hospital wing and treat his injuries as she sees fit."

"Thank-you, child," said Poppy. "I have healed the large majority of his injuries, but in order for him to heal completely he will have to take a number of potions for at least the next two days, and this can be best done in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. As soon as you are finished here, I would like you collect your daughter and come to Hogwarts so he can start bonding with the two of you, as well. The past ten days have been Hades on earth for the poor child, and he is going to need all the comfort he can get."

"May I suggest we send for Remus Lupin, as well," said Minerva. "It is my understanding that young Harry is quite fond of Remus and having a familiar face there my aid his recovery, as well."

"Yes, by all means, send for Remus," said Permelia. "After I get my family settled, I would like some help to insure Sirius Black receives a fair trial. Harry and my daughter are both going to need strong male role models in their lives and I believe Sirius and Remus would both fit the bill nicely. Additionally, I would like for Starling and Harry to have the opportunity to have other magical children to play and interact with on a regular basis."

"Both of your requests would be most acceptable, as well," said Albus. "If you would like, I will contact Arthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom in regards to their respective children and grandson."

"Why not Frank and Alice?" asked Permelia.

"Sadly, Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured quite viciously into insanity by the use of the Cruciata Curse and are now in St. Mungo's," said Albus. "The last report I received about them was that they may never recover, and their son, Neville, has been taken in by Frank's mother."

"That's horrible," said Permelia. "By all means contact Augusta and Arthur. Now, let us get on with Vermin's and Spitoonia's punishments. Griphook, is there anything I should be aware of regarding the Dursleys?"

"Yes, Mrs. Starkey, there is," said Griphook. "Just nine days ago, Vernon and Petunia Dursley signed a binding magical contract giving them five hundred galleons monthly for the care of Harry James Potter with the stipulation that if certain conditions were met, they were to receive and additional fifteen thousand galleons when young Mr. Potter reached his majority."

"Does this contract state the consequences for not meeting these conditions?" asked Permelia.

"Yes, Mrs. Starkey, it does," said Griphook. "The consequence most related to this contract states that if certain conditions were not met, then all moneys paid to the Dursleys would be forfeit, as well as, a penalty of equal to ten times the value of all stipends paid to them."

"Have these conditions been met?" asked Permelia.

"No, Mrs. Starkey, they have not, and all that remains if for us to have the authority to collect both the stipends paid out and the penalty is for you, as Harry James Potter's guardian, to give us permission," said Griphook.

"You have my permission," said Permelia. "Please place all that is collected in an account for Harry's future and invest it for him as you see fit."

"As you have stated, so shall it shall be done," said Griphook, writing something in the ledger he was holding. "An amount totaling five thousand galleons, which, given the current exchange rate of 5.12 pounds sterling per galleon, is 25,600 pounds sterling, has been taken from various accounts currently held by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The accounts and the amount for each are as follows: A Christmas club account containing 2432 pounds sterling, an education account set up for Dudley Vernon Dursley totaling 1614 pounds sterling, and the balance of 21,554 pounds sterling from Vernon Dursley's pension fund."

"Thank-you, Griphook," said Permelia. Seeing Vernon and Petunia spitting and sputtering silently, she smiled at them, and asked, "Dear Vermin and Spitoonia do you have any thing to say about your fine?"

"We were planning on using the money we had saved up in our Christmas club for Diddy's Christmas," sputtered Petunia.

"What were you planning to buy Harry for Christmas," asked Permelia.

"Nothing, freaks like that don't deserve presents," spat Petunia.

"Mrs. Dursley, did you have other plans for Harry's Christmas?" asked Albus.

"I was going to make him stand in the corner and watch Diddy open his presents to show him what good boys and girls got for Christmas," said Petunia.

"What gives you the right to decide what a good boy or girl is?" asked Minerva.

"My son is normal and my sister's son is a freak," said Petunia. "That makes my son good and Lily's bastard bad."

"Why, you are nothing but a vile wicked bitch," spat Permelia. "You and your husband are the two most unfit parents I have ever laid eyes on, and as part of your judgment I am with Professor Dumbledore assistance going to remove your son from your custody, as well."

"No, please don't, don't take my Diddy from me," wailed Petunia. "Please, I beg you; I'll do anything, but don't take my son from me."

"Yes, please don't take our son from us," added Vernon.

"No, I am going to remove your son from your custody, because people such as yourselves are not fit to raise a child," said Permelia. "While your lack of caring for Harry was criminal, the care you provided for your own son was far worse. Had your son grown up with you two as parents, I am quite sure he would have been little more than an obese thug at best and most likely would never have lived to see the age of forty. Griphook, are there any other matters concerning the Dursleys and the Potters I should be aware of?"

"Yes, Mrs. Starkey there is," said Griphook. "James and Lily Potter had quite a number of non-magical investments and one of their holdings, JL&HP Enterprises is the parent company of Grunnings Drills, the firm Mr. Dursley directs. Additionally, the home we are currently sitting in is actually owned by Grunnings and is one of the perks Vernon Dursley received as Grunnings director."

"So, young Harry actually owns Grunnings and this home," said Permelia with a smile. "My next acts as Harry's guardian is to sack Vernon Dursley as director of Grunnings and to sell this home, as the Dursleys are to be incarcerated they will no longer need it. Additionally, Vermin and Spitoonia, I have decided to add sterilization to your judgment. People such as yourselves should not be allowed to bear children, and I'm going to see to it that you never do so again. I am not so cruel to traumatize a young child while removing him from his home, so I will modify his memory so that he knows nothing of his parents and will be taught to believe his parents perished in a car crash. I will keep your memories of your son intact, but modify your memories to make you believe your son just died of what is called_sudden infant death syndrome_. I will create a realistic looking image of your son's corpse and modify the memories of your authorities to make them believe your son perished in as I have decreed. I am going to stun all three of you and when you reawaken you will find yourselves as I have commanded."

"Permelia, where you going to be incarcerating the Dursleys" asked Minerva after the three Dursleys had been stunned.

"I am not actually going to incarcerate them," answered Permelia. "While studying various magical cultures I discovered a number of very effective and safe methods of altering the muggle minds. I still intend to collect the fines owed, sterilize them, and make them believe their own son has passed on. Vernon and Petunia Dursley are two of the most miserable and wicked people I have ever met and part of their sentence involves them having to put up with each other while at the same time growing old all alone. At this time, I must go to my hotel room and collect my daughter, our house-elf Misty, and our things, and then I will meet you at Hogwarts as soon as we can get there."


End file.
